Dying love
by TheeObliterator
Summary: *One-shot* It's never too late to say your feelings to a person, even when they're on the verge of death...


"You're such an idiot!"

Asuka continued to verbally abuse a boy of the same age. He was covered in blood, and was badly injured. She was cradling the boy on her lap, and she was doing her best to keep the boy awake.

"Didn't I told you to mind your business when we're out on the field?!" Asuka asked the boy in a loud angry voice

"I know. *cough* If I didn't blocked that attack, then you would've been dead" replied the boy

"So what? At least I died while trying to save the world! Plus, that means I don't have to be in this situation right now. You look like a fucking mess!" Asuka replied

"You...you're so mean, Asuka. I'm about to die yet-"

"I'm just rubbing in your face that you're stupid. Douche!" Asuka replied as she averted her eyes towards the sky.

"Hahaha, I wish I was like you." the boy replied whilst trying to sit up straight

Asuka was confused about the boy's statement. She looked back at him and the boy was smiling at her.

"Wha-what?" Asuka asked in a confused manner

"You're so brave, especially when you're out in the field. You're not afraid of dying. You're tough, strong, and you're confident in your abilities." the boy said

"What the fu-"

Asuka's statement was cut short with the boys lips. He kissed her as soon as she was about to harass him with her words. The boy pushed back Asuka, and tears were flowing from Asuka's eyes. Asuka hugged the boy, and she lost it. She wasn't verbally abusing the boy anymore; but instead, she was crying. She hugged the boy tightly, and she felt the boy did the same. The boy was gently stroking Asuka's back, as he was trying to comfort her.

She was crying because she kept abusing him

She never tried to save him, not even once

She never told him her feelings towards him

And the thing that's bothering her the most,

She knew he was about to die

"I-I have something to tell you." Asuka murmured, whilst trying to stop herself from crying

They released each other from their hugs. She stared at the boy, and the boy was smiling at him. It was the most beautiful smile Asuka's ever seen. She was about to cry again, but she held back her tears. She finally had the strength to talk and she started to talk

"I lo-"

"I love you too, Asuka"

She was cut short by the boy again. She was mad, but she was confused as well.

"Huh? How'd you...know?" Asuka asked

"I feel the same way as you are." the boy cheerfully replied

"So...you did knew huh?" Asuka asked in an annoyed manner

"Yeah. I loved you ever since. Though-" the boy stopped, not completing his sentence

"Hey, are you alright?" Asuka asked, whilst showing signs of fear

The boy collapsed on the ground. Blood was still gushing out of his wounds. He was starting to lose consciousness. Asuka panicked, and she was on the verge of breaking down again. The boy held out his hand to Asuka, and Asuka grabbed it tightly. Tears were flowing from Asuka's eyes.

"Hey" the boy said, trying to return Asuka to her senses

"Wha-what is it?" Asuka replied, still crying

"As I was saying, I wish I told you how I felt about you earlier." the boy said, followed by a gentle smile

Hearing the boy's statement made Asuka cry even more. She felt the same. She wished she told him her feelings earlier, when everything else was fine.

The boy saw Asuka crying again, and it made him uneasy. With all his remaining strength, the boy sat back up and faced Asuka, whom was covering her face with her palms. The boy gently removed Asuka's palms from her face, and he wiped her tears.

"Asuka, listen. I want you *cough* to be strong. You're the strongest person I've ever met. I know that you can save the world, together with the combined willpower of Rei, Nagisa, and me. *cough* So please, don't grieve over me. Always remember that I'll be by your side.

When you fight, think about me. I'll help you defeat these bastard Angels.

When you're in doubt about your abilities, think about me. I'll make you feel that you are indeed the best at what we do

And when you need me, think about me. For I'll always be by your side."

Asuka was left speechless. All she could do was to look at the boy, whom was looking back at her with a beautiful smile, even if he was about to die. The boy placed his right hand on Asuka's cheek, and she held the boy's hand. She wanted to apologize, but she knew that that's not what the boy wanted to hear. She smiled back at him, even though tears were still dripping from her eyes. She knew that he was about to die any moment from now. And so, she took a deep breath and she told the boy...

"I love you, Shinji Ikari"

Shinji closed his eyes and smiled. His hand started to slip from Asuka's cheek and she fell onto her chest. Before losing consciousness, Shinji took one last look at Asuka and whispered

"I love you too, Asuka Langley"

Shinji's body slowly slipped from Asuka's chest, and indeed he was already dead. He died with a smile, and it was enough for Asuka to know that Shinji was glad to to die in the arms of her loved one.

Asuka cradled Shinji's lifeless body and she looked up in the sky. It was clear unlike earlier when they were fighting. She closed her eyes and slowly smiled. It wasn't forced, but it was a smile filled with relief, joy, and love.

As she herself knows that they'll reunite someday in the Afterlife...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yo! I did this earlier at school after finishing my paperworks. This was actually supposed to be a one-shot about SAO but Evangelion suited the theme of this story perfectly. It's been a while since I last saw NGE. Who know's I might work on it on the future. Anyhow, see you guys next time!**


End file.
